Almost Paradise
by With Good Grace
Summary: Quinn and Rachel take a walk through Lima.   Warning: This is super uber fluffy. Like woah. Holy fluff ALSO This is AU during their summer vacation. They are just friends as well but obviously there is some like...feelings that are romantic going on ;


My yesterday was blissfully unplanned. It began with a text message.

**Hey what are you doing today?**

I was truly bored but in the back of my mind I wanted to see her. Glee club is over, school is over, finals are over. Summer is basically here, shining brightly in its promise of happiness and relaxation. Camp was starting up again soon too. Stupid bible camp. My mother, God love her, is still adamant that I get a proper teaching at Bible camp even though I haven't touched a Bible since...well since Rachel. It just doesn't feel right. Of course I go to church for Mom. This camp is for her too. She may be nutso for marrying my father but she loves me, gives me food and love even in the most awkward of ways sometimes. So I'll go to the camp, learn about the Bible, and come back a new Christian woman or something like that. I'll be gone for an entire week. I guess I suddenly had wanted Rachel fresh in my mind before we both embark on our summer endeavors.

_Well that is still very very much up for debate. Why?_

I smiled as I typed my next response.

**Well I'm going away next week and we are long overdue for a hang out don't you think?**

The response was immediate.

_I know! I miss you :( I'll be going to going on a short vacation with my dads next week too. _

I remembered her mentioning the vacation up to some lake in some state I couldn't remember but the reality of her leaving for almost a month hit me hard.

**Oh right. Vacation with the dads. I remember.**

_Yes! We are almost done packing :) Where are you going?_

_**Bible camp for a week :( How long will you be gone?**_

_We will be away for three weeks. _

I bit my lip. Part of me didn't want to admit it but I knew I would miss her. Three weeks was a long time without your best friend. Shaking the thought from my brain, I typed my next message.

**Are you excited? **

_Of course! :D I could really use the rest and quality family time with my dads. So you wanted to get together this week? _

My face widened into a beam. The fact that she brought the conversation back to that made me smile for an odd reason.

**Yeah! When are you free this week? I'm done with finals so...**

_Would today be alright?_

If it was possible I smiled wider. We decided after my meeting with my guidance counselor about stupid college scholarship applications that we'd meet at the bagel cafe for a bite to eat. By the time I reached the cafe my stomach was growling at an embarrassing volume. I entered the petite store and joined the back of the line. Right as I ordered, Rachel walked in, the bell ringing as he pushed the door open. Our eyes met briefly before we both slipped into a mutual smile. She lifted her hand to wave as she sauntered over to the back of the line, her solid pink skirt swishing at her hips. Her hair was in a loose pony tail and her face bore almost no make up. In short, she as stunning.

"What are you getting?" she asked after we greeted each other.

I grinned back at her bright star smile.

"A Greek salad wrap," I replied.

His face brightened.

"Oh! That sounds really yummy! I'l definitely have that!" she declared loudly, prompting the attention of the cashier and the old man in front of us.

We giggled as we waited for our food. As the man handed us our meal, Rachel reached over to take a fork. I gaped at her.

"A fork, Rach? Really?" I teased relentlessly at her proper dining etiquette.

"Fine! I won't take it!" she huffed before putting it back in the container.

I rolled my eyes. Rachel turned her back to me and plopped with a pout into a chair. When she looked up I was offering her the fork with a defeated smile. Damn that pout.

"Why thank you, lady," she said with a laugh, grabbing the plastic utensil victoriously as I blushed profusely.

After a delicious meal, we decided to roam the town. With no destination in mind, I opened the door leading her out and towards the streets of Lima. We walked down past house after house, balancing on the sidewalks like graceful tightrope walkers at the circus. With my hand guiding her, we approached the small deserted pond. Together we paused in a comfortable silence, watching the small ripples in the water expand and pervade the placid water as the insects bounced lightly on the surface. I smiled, breathing in the fresh air, losing myself in nature. Suddenly I remembered that she was right next to me. I looked to her, smiling.

"What?"

She shook her head and just smiled back. After another few minutes of the pond we departed for main street, talking lightly as we tossed conversation back and forth between us like a tennis match. Then we continued up perhaps one of the steepest hills in this small one mile big town. Slowly we made our way up the hills, legs dragging behind us.

I should have been exhausted. But I wasn't. I felt invigorated. We conquered the hill and walked into the town. After realized that we were beyond thirsty we walked shoulders just touching past strangers about their business into the deli. I ordered a coke while she ordered green tea. We sat opposite each other at a booth talking about everything and anything. We made fun of some of the customers, ranted about the annoying oddities of our lives and friendships before leaving the homey deli. After a while of wandering we stumbled upon a little park.

"Bench!" she cried excitedly and tugged me to a wooden bench.

We plopped down on the bench upon a little ridge above a small park that was nestled between trees and small houses. Small children played below us. I barely noticed them. I slid my arm around her effortlessly. She is my missing puzzle piece, perfectly melding into me. I smiled to myself as she pulled me even closer to her. I stroked her smooth hair. She giggled. I smelled it gently, the air from my breath tossing the brown locks of hair around lightly.

"You like it?"

I shook my head, unable to speak due to the overwhelming scent of just Rachel. God it was intoxicating.

"It's Aveeno, organic," she mumbled sleepily.

I felt her tiny chest shake with laughter and I couldn't help but join her. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame and threaded my hands together at her belly button. My chin rested gently upon her head. I don't think I've ever been so close to someone, so intimate. We sat talking softly as children and their families came and went. The wind blew past the trees surrounding us, the sound of rustling leaves tickling my ears. My heart was eternally content. I could feel her breath against me. Then, without warning, I released her and stuck my finger into her bellybutton. Her mouth opened but I silenced her.

"Sh...just ten more seconds," I whispered.

Rachel sat, her mouth agape, as my finger lay in her stomach. Mike had done this very act to me earlier that week when we were playing Assassin's Creed in his room. I prayed silently that she wouldn't freak out as much as I had. Sure enough, ten seconds later, I pulled her back into my arms, her head resting against my broad shoulders, and she looked up to me curiously.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just raped you," I said with as serious a face as I could muster.

Rachel burst out into laughter, doubling over the edge of the bend. Her laughter echoed throughout the now unoccupied park. As soon as the idea crossed her mind, she shoved my finger into my stomach. Completely caught off guard, I squealed, blushing profusely. Her giggles lifted my heart. My cheeks were sore from laughing and as we caught our breath we assumed our position. It was like home. Then, I looked down and found her staring at me. My breath caught in my throat. Her eyes were a deep brown with swirls of an even chocolatier almost hazel swimming amidst her darkened pupils. It was silent but we didn't need words.

Before I knew it it was approaching sundown. I checked my phone and reluctantly decided to call my mother for her to come and pick me up since my car was still getting an oil change. We left our bench and headed for Dunkin' Donuts. With our shoulders knocked against one another, we pushed and pushed at each other goofily as we lazily made out way to the store. She jumped excitedly at the sight of birds or cute animals and I teased her when her hair blew in her face as a car whooshed by. I don't know when it happened, but her grabbed my hand and threaded our fingers together. I swear my heart stopped momentarily, expecting myself to wake up at any moment. Nothing could stop the smile that rippled over my face. I felt like I was hers and that she was mine. My heart was racing but I didn't feel a thing, only her hand in mine and her slender thumb running over my skin. She was so soft.

Now laying here in my room, iPod playing softly and clothes splayed over my bed next to my empty suitcase, I want to engrain every detail of it in my mind. I've never been so happy with another human being before. She was there. I was there. She was in my arms. I was safe, hearing the beat of her heart close to my body. Warmth, sunlight, birds, the melodic sound of her laughter in my ears, the scent of her shampoo overloading my senses.

Could it have been paradise?

No, it wasn't; but it was close.


End file.
